Naruto's Hyakki Yagyo: Rise of The Bijuu Lord
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: After fusing with the Juubi and killing Sasuke, he was sent sucked by a tear that appear because of his combine attack and landed in the world of Nurarihyon no mago where he save one of Nurarihyon's subordinates and took him in. watch as he protects Rikuo from the troubles that was coming to him and also how he manage his growing harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Nurarihyon no Mago.**

**Uhm, and if someone can beta read for me as I am not very good with English as my original language wasn't English.**

**Story Start.**

There was a legend about a man, who led the tumultuous horde of demon warriors. Many people called him the supreme commander of the demons. In other words they called him the greatest monster of all monsters.

He was called Nurarihiyon.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A man with messy blonde hair was laying on his own pool of blood, this man had a tan skin he also had striking blue eyes, though it was not eye catching as the three marks on his cheeks which looks like whisker marks. He was wearing a black anbu pants with steel toed boots, he was wearing the usual black long sleeve which could be seen on every jounin ninja. Around his neck was a necklace with a blue gem on it.

The man couldn't help but wonder as he stares at the moonlight sky. All he could remember was that after fusing with the Juubi he strode out and fought Madara, even in his exhausted state he had manage to fight him into a stalement, he was just about to finish the battle and deliver the finishing blow towards the arrogant Uchiha when another opponent arrive in the form of Uchiha Sasuke. The bastard didn't like the fact that Naruto become the new Juubi, apparently the arrogant Uchiha wanted the Juubi for himself as to be the rightful ruler of the elemental nations. He arrive and stab him in the back but because of the Juubi's power he manage to survive the impalement of his heart.

Thus because of that Naruto manage to survive, and swore his vengeance towards the arrogant Uchiha, and vengeance he did, the moment he manage to track the arrogant Uchiha down. He fought him though it didn't take a few minutes as Naruto was far stronger than the Uchiha, and the fact that he had free access to the Juubi's power he manage to beat the Uchiha quite easily though that didn't come without any backlash. Because he overpowered his attack too much by combining his rasenshuriken with a bijuudama along with senjutsu, he manage to open a tear through space. Sasuke seeing his chance, pushes Naruto towards the tear, though before Naruto could be fully suck in he manage to hit the Uchiha with his Rasenshuriken that tear the arrogant bastard into nothing but pile of ash.

And now here he is, laying on the ground as he bleed but thankfully the Juubi's power was healing him albeit a bit slowly but it was obvious that he was going to survive. Though that's when he realize he had a huge problem. Because of his continue usage of the Juubi's chakra until now his body was slowly breaking apart.

Because of that he was forced to use the creation of all things and created a body where he was sure that will manage to accommodate to the power of the Juubi, once the body was done. It was shown to be the body of a fourteen year old kid with shoulder length messy blonde hair with the same whisker marks as his own, it was wearing a simple blue shirt with long black sleeve and dark blue pants with ankle length brown boots that he usually sees in civilian models.

Once he was done creating the body, with the last of his strength he summoned a clone which proceeded to extract his soul from his body as it crumbled and then it proceeded to fuse his soul with the new body that he was sure will be able to handle the power of the Juubi.

After a few minutes of the transferring process, the cloned disappeared and the silver haired little boy snapped its eyes open revealing a soft purplish crimson eyes with small stars glittering on them.

Naruto groaned, who would've thought that dimension traveling hurt like shit. He tried standing up only to stumble for a bit as he was not used to size of the body yet at least he was rejuvenated. Once Naruto got his bearings the now looked like fourteen years old boy started wandering around the town looking for anything that he could recognize only to be disappointed as he sees nothing he knew.

Clang!

Was the sound as steel meet steel, swords clashed together creating powerful sparks.

Turning to their direction, Naruto blinks as he witnessed two beings fighting.

The one was wearinga samurai-like warrior armor and has black crow like wings on his back. He has black messy hair and crimson red eyes with no pupils in them he also has a dark tan tokin on his forehead, he was wielding as sword as he fought with a giant dog with horn like appendage, it was clear to Naruto that the man with black wings was losing as the dog like demon was far more faster than him.

Naruto seeing that the man was protecting the civilians knew right then and there that he was the good one, so Naruto being well, Naruto. Decided to help as he dash with speed that would make the fourth hokage green with envy.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Kuroumaru was having a bad day, first his siblings was whining as to why they aren't allowed to follow the young boss at his school, then next his father was being annoying as he constantly calls for their young boss name, seriously. Couldn't he take the hint that the boss wants some break, so now here he was taking his deserve break until an inugami yokai decided to ruin it by attacking him while there are civilians.

Him, knowing that their bosses doesn't want any civilian harm because of them, he decided to protect them which cause him to have the disadvantage as the inugami yokai keep aiming for them so that he would force to catch his strikes.

Now here he was panting as he was on his knees holding his right arm which was currently bleeding but that was not one of his worries right now, all he was thinking was how he could get out of this alive. As the inugami was surely about to pounce on him a blur pass by him before a blonde haired boy which looks the same age as their young boss appears right before him and proceed to shove a spinning ball made of some kind of energy from his palm towards the inugami's stomach grinding it into notching before it exploded killing the dog yokai.

To say that Kuroumaru was shock would be a massive understatement, he was utterly shock and stunned to the point that he didn't register the blonde standing in front of him offering him a hand.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

As Naruto dash forward, he pulled his right arm back as he create a rasengan powerful enough to grind a tree into dust. As the dog like demon was about to hit the black winged man with its paw, Naruto pushed chakra into the sole of his foot and leap towards them.

Once he was under the dog like demon he thrust his rasengan at the dogs stomach as it roared it pain as it's inside was being turn into nothing but mush, Naruto. Seeing the injury his attack was inflicting towards the dog like demon, he purposely let his rasengan to explode completely evaporating the innards of the demon and not a second later it turns into nothing but dust.

Turning around, Naruto jog towards the kneeling man who was looking at him in shock. Naruto was calling him out but it seems the man was too stunned to the point that his mind had shut down.

A tick mark appears of his forehead before he brought his hand up in a chopping motion and proceeded to drop it at the man's head. Smirking as he heard the man yelp in pain.

"So? Are you back to reality now?" Naruto ask as the man glares at him before he sighed.

The man nodded "I am Kuroumaru, I thank you for your aid. Tell me? Which part of the group are you?" the now named Kuroumaru asked.

Naruto blinks before he tilted his head "Group? What do you mean? I just arrive here and I do not where is here, all that I know is I wake up in some kind of forest and then as I was looking around I saw you fighting. I'm Naruto by the way." He stated as he scratch the back of his head.

Kuroumaru narrowed his eyes as he stares at Naruto's eyes trying to look for any deceit, only to find none. Now he was left confuse how come he didn't where he was and how did he arrive here without knowing, could he possibly be attack by a yokai and was sent here without his knowledge, but he wouldn't question him as the boy had just saved his life.

He knew when he was in the presence of veteran warrior, that's why he knew that this boy is not just an ordinary boy as his presence scream danger.

Coughing into his hands Kuroumaru decided to ask the question that was bothering him.

"Tell me boy, do really have no idea where this is or how you came here?"

Naruto shook his head "No, all I remember is I was fighting in a war, which we won and after winning I was sucked by a black vortex and when I woke up I was here."

It was the truth but not the whole truth, but he doesn't need to know that. Naruto knew when someone is a good person or a twisted one, he was an expert when it comes to that as he has to develop that ability if he wanted to survive during his younger days. And he could feel that this man is a good one so he was giving a little bit of information as he knew this man would be able to help him.

Kuroumaru blinks, now that gotten his attention.

War?

What kind of war, as far as he knew the last war that happened was 500 years ago, and if there is some kind of yokai war then they would be alerted, but by the look in this kids eye, he knew that he wasn't lying not even in the slightest. Yes he was hiding something but the boy wasn't lying.

Perhaps he should help the boy, the boy just saved his life and it was only fair for him to help him back.

Kuroumaru nodded to himself as he figured that it would be the best condition as this boy could probably be a good asset towards the Nura clan.

"Tell me boy, do you have anywhere to go right now?"

Naruto shook his head, did he even have to ask that when he just said that he just arrive here. Is he some kind of idiot? Maybe he is a bird brain as he is a bird.

"No, as I said I just arrive here."

Kuroumaru nodded "Very well then, come with me. I am sure that the Nurarihyon-sama wouldn't mind."

Naruto blinks before he nodded, at least he wouldn't have to strain himself by sneaking into houses and libraries to get some information about this world. Shrugging, Naruto followed Kuroumaru as they walk towards the direction where their house or hideout was located.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

After arriving at their destination, Naruto couldn't help but be at awe at the sight of the house in front of him or mansion, no it was more like a castle. Not even the Hyuuga nor the Uchiha compounds was this big! It is a large, old-style Japanese mansion that resembles the houses of a daimyo's. or bigger.

He couldn't even fathom just how big of a house this is, though there is one thing that he notice as they enters the gate, many strange creature was staring at him and following him with their gazes as he walks behind Kuroumaru.

There are all kind of demon like creatures in there varying from oni likes demons. He stop as he notice a small crow like demon with a large, round head, a small beak, tiny red pupils, and a dark red tokin on his forehead. He wears a traditional creme colored robe, with prayer beads around his neck and tabi on his feet. He also has large raven like wings.

Kuroumaru kneeled in front of the crow.

"Father I have returned."

Naruto gape as he heard this man called the crow his father, he didn't know that humans can breed with crows and have a child no less!

The crow nodded as he turns towards Naruto before he spoke.

"And who is this human Kuroumaru?" the crow ask.

Kuroumaru glance at Naruto who was still wearing a stun expression from the information he heard.

"I will explain later father, but I need to talk to Nurarihyon-sama about something important."

The crow stared at his son for about a minute before he nodded and motions for them to come in.

As they enters the castle Naruto couldn't help but be at awe, this is the first time that he enters a house this big. Other than Koyuki's and the Hokage tower, he was never allow to enter any of the clan compounds because of his status as the demon brat.

Stopping in front of the door of one of the rooms, probably guess rooms. A woman with a voluptuous body. She has brown eyes, large breasts, and is wearing a white kimono dress with flower patterns on the bottom. She has long, wavy brown hair that covers half of her face and is tied up in a ponytail with tasseled red string. She wears her kimono loose, which reveals her ample bosom.

"Greetings. I am Kejoro." She started before he motions for Naruto to enter which he did and proceeded to sit on one of the cushions with a small tea table. Once Naruto was seated she nodded at Kuroumaru and Karasu Tengu which they nodded back before they left. She turns towards Naruto "Would you mind if I make some tea for you?" she ask.

Naruto turns towards her with a smile which made her raise an amuse eyebrow. The boy was attractive alright, though she wouldn't flirt with him as they doesn't his motives yet or who he was, she couldn't feel any Yokai energy from him yet she was sensing something, something far more stronger.

"Yes please. I am Naruto by the way." He stated with a soft tone as Kejoro nodded before she bows politely and left the room.

Naruto, knowing that all he have to do was wait, he lays his head down on the table and close his eyes while mulling about what he should do now, if these people tries to help him then he will accept whole heartedly but if not well he could just try looking for any libraries and find a job, with his shadow clone it would be easy.

As he was waiting, he couldn't help but chuckle as he could sense tons of energy watching him, he knew that they have no ill will towards him as he could feel it with his sensing ability so he was fine with it, because rather than feeling any malice all he could feel was sense of curiosity.

A few minutes later Kejoro returns with a tea pot with her, she gently laid the cup in front of him and proceed to pour some tea into his cup, and by the smell of it, it was oolong tea.

Naruto nodded as he proceeded to take a sip, Naruto's eyes twinkle in delight as he find the taste to his liking, it seems that this woman was very good at what she was doing as she had a lot of practice at tea making.

Turning towards her with his eyes twinkling "This is very good Kejoro-san!" he stated with a megawatt grin as Kejoro just hide her lips with the sleeve of her kimono as she chuckles.

"Of course, I've been doing this for a very long time Naruto-san." Kejoro stated with a soft giggle.

Naruto nodded as he figures that out already "Anyway Kejoro-san, what are they?" he pointed towards the Yokai's who was hiding at the ceiling and other parts of the room as they observe him.

Kejoro's eyes widened 'He could sense them?' she thought before she schooled her features.

"You mean you don't know about them Naruto-san?" she ask curiously as she kept herself guarded.

Naruto nodded and he could see the tensing of her shoulder, not that he blame her after all. If it was him, he too would be surprise at being able to be detected easily despite them being good at hiding their presence.

"Yep. I seen a lot of strange creatures, but I never seen something like them before."

Kejoro raise a skeptical eyebrow wondering what creatures he had seen.

"Such as?" she couldn't help but ask.

Naruto hummed, well it wouldn't be bad if he tell her some of the creatures he had seen such as bijuu's considering that this house was full of weird creatures.

"Well I've seen a lot of creatures, varying from a giant Tanuki that can control sand to a giant nine tailed fox." Naruto stated as Kejoro almost drop her cup as she heard that certain information.

"Ohh? And where had you seen them young one?" a new voice ask as Naruto and Kejoro turns towards the door to see the crow hovering above a short old man who had his head protrudes backwards from his face in the shape of a gourd. He was wearing a brown robe over a dark green kimono with traditional Japanese sandals zori.

"Nurarihyon-sama!" Kejoro hurriedly stood up and proceed to bow as Naruto stared dumbly at the little man who reminds him so much of Onoki, but Naruto got an inkling that this man was far more older and stronger than Onoki.

Naruto stood up and bow at the man, time to use the things he learned every time the third took him to important meetings. "Greetings sir, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Are you the lord of this house?"

The man raise an eyebrow, it seems like the young lad knew some manners. Though despite the boy innocent looks, Nurarihyon could sense the power that this kid posses and to say that he was shock would be a massive understatement. And his aura was that of a veteran warrior who had gone through war and return victorious.

"I am Nurarihyon, the lord of this house, may I know what is your business here young lad?" he ask as he sat on one of the cushions on the other side of the table right in front of Naruto and motions for him to sit.

Bowing in thanks, Naruto took a sit before he calmly sip from his tea as Kejoro poured Nurarihyon's cup some tea.

"I would like to ask for help sir, I don't know how I got in this place, all that I could remember is that I was in the middle of a war when suddenly a tear opens behind me and my opponent push me inside before I killed him." Naruto started as Nurarihyon nodded motioning for him to continue as he knew the boy was telling the truth so far, not the whole truth but he knew that the boy wasn't lying. Naruto licked his lips as he continues "Well, after that I couldn't remember much, all I knew was that my body was in extreme pain after that I passed out. Once I woke up I found myself in this place, it looks very unfamiliar to me as this place looks far too advance than my own, I tried looking for anything that could give me a clue to where I am but I found none, then I met Kuroumaru-san. I saw him fighting some giant dog, he was a bit injured because he was protecting the towns people so I decided to help him, then he told me he could help me. I really don't know where I am now sir so I would be very grateful if you could help me."

Nurarihyon nodded as he contemplate on what to do, he doesn't know if he could trust this boy but on the other hand he knew that he wasn't lying and he meant no harm, he wasn't a spy that is for sure. And if his theory is right then that means this boy would have nowhere to go, and that also explains why the boy had an aura of a warrior, he wasn't surprise as he himself was already fighting at that age back then.

So with a sigh Nurarihyon begun "I could only think of only two theories, one is that you are sent here by some teleportation technique but that is unlikely as the whole word even the back water had an advance technology, or the other theory which sound ridiculous but it's the only plausible explanation."

"Which is?" Naruto ask curiously, he had an inkling on what it is but he wanted to ask first because he might just be jumping the gun.

"You've been sent here from another dimension, it was possible that the tear was created because of something powerful clashing, as ridiculous as it sound it is the only possible way it could happen. Tell me, when the tear appeared what were you doing?"

Naruto close his eyes as he think of it. "Well, I was charging my most powerful attack when it happens."

"Just how powerful is this attack of yours that it open a tear through space." Nurarihyon ask with a skeptical eyebrow as Karasu Tengu and Kejoro merely listen quietly, this boy was intriguing them. They knew the boy wasn't lying because if you live as long as them you will pick up some things and detecting if a person was lying or not is one of them.

"Well it is powerful enough to destroy a whole continent. It was also the same technique I used to blew the moon up." Naruto stated as if he was saying that destroying the moon was an everyday thing.

This time Nurarihyon along with the other two dropped their respective cups in shock as their eyes widened into comical levels, just a bit more Naruto was sure that they eyeball would pop out of their sockets. Apparently this boy was powerful enough to destroy the moon, Nurarihyon was praying to any one up there, hoping that the boy was merely lying and bluffing to get them to get their guards down. But no matter what they do the boy's eyes show only honesty.

The three of them were so shock that they ignored the multiple thuds that they heard, the others must have been listening to their conversation as Nurarihyon could sense all of them as some of them even fainted.

The sound of coughing brought them back into reality as they snapped their heads towards Naruto. Nurarihyon cough in his hand before he straighten his posture.

"Tell me boy, what are you planning to do now?" he ask as Naruto sighed.

"I don't really know, I am knew here and I do not know how this world works." Naruto stated with a heavy sigh as Nurarihyon and Karasu Tengu looks at each other before they gave a subtle nod.

"Very well, you can stay here for as long as you want, in one condition." Naruto raise an eyebrow wondering what the man wanted.

"What is it?"

"You see I have a grandson who I wanted to be the next leader of the Nura clan, we are the Yokai's who govern Tokyo. Which is a part of Japan, I wanted you to look after him as despite him not wanting to be the next head he keep on getting trouble." He stated with a firm tone as he spoke like a true leader.

Naruto nodded, if that is the only condition then he had no problem with it. Naruto had no problem telling them a bit about his past, since he knew that they wouldn't gain anything from it. Well if they tried using it against him then he could just kill them, you may call him paranoid but it was only normal because of his occupation, call him paranoid all you want he doesn't care as being paranoid keeps him alive. But Naruto knew that these guys were the good guys as he could sense no ill will from them only curiosity. Nodding to himself Naruto gave a firm nod.

"Alright, I promise to look after him, what is his name?" he ask as Nurarihyon nodded with a smile.

"His name is Rikuo Nura, he's the same age as you or a year younger." Nurarihyon stated as Naruto nodded before he stood up and turns towards Kenjuro "Kenjoro, escort him to his quarters as it was already late at night. We'll talk about your education tomorrow as it is very late now, you need some rest." Nurarihyon stated before he turn back with Karasu Tengu following behind him,

Kenjoro turns towards him as she stood up, "Please follow me Naruto-san." She stated with a smile before she motions for him to follow which he did as the two of them started walking towards his room.

As they walk towards Naruto's quarters, he couldn't help but be in a awe as he looks around, this house is certainly big. It was big outside yes, but damn it was far bigger inside. As Naruto looks around with childlike curiosity, Kenjoro couldn't help but spare him any glance before she giggle a bit seeing his child like expression, she couldn't believe someone so young could be so powerful. Yes, she was skeptical, but that was just because her mind couldn't comprehend the fact that someone so powerful existed, and the fact that he came from another dimension was just an icing on the cake.

As the two of them arrive at their destination, Kenjoro opens the door to his room before she motions for him to enter "Here, from now on, this will be your room, whatever you do with it is up to you." She stated as Naruto entered and looks around, the room was certainly big, bigger than his whole apartment.

The room was look fairly large outside, but it was larger inside, the room looks just like a typical Japanese room that consist of a single futon, large enough for three people, a tea table with three cushions and a large drawer that consist of clothes that suspiciously fitted him very well.

"I will return tomorrow morning to wake you up for breakfast." Kenjoro began as Naruto turns towards her "Sleep well Naruto-san." She stated as Naruto nodded.

"Thank you Kanjoro-san, good night."

"Hai, good night to you too Naruto-san." She stated before she bow one last time and proceed to close the door, probably to return towards her own room' Naruto mused.

Naruto sighed as he casually strode towards the cabinet and proceed to pull some pajama's, which consist of green shorts and blue shirt that fitted him perfectly.

"Well, time to go and catch some sleep." He muttered before he laid down, the moment is head hit the pillows he immediately fell asleep not caring about the presence he felt inside the room.

As Naruto was sleeping, a certain crown appears above him before he chuckles.

"Seems like the young lad is very tired." Karasu Tengu chuckled out before he fix the kids blanket and left.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Naruto groaned as the rays of sun light hit his face, he covers his face with a pillow to try and block the ray of sun from hitting his face. Grumbling he took the pillow off his face before he sat up and yawn while stretching, before he stood up and opens the door though he hurriedly covers his face as the morning rays immediately assaulted his eyelids which hurts quite a bit.

"Damn sun!" he grumble before he shook his head to remove any cobweb on his head.

"Ohhh, Naruto-san your already awake? I was just about to come and get you." Kenjoro stated politely before she eye his form, he was certainly muscular and the way his muscle flex as his stretch and damn that was some abs, you could probably grind some cheese in there. All in all he look very fit, shaking her out of those thoughts she proceeded to hand him some clothes. "Please wear this as master Rikuo wanted to meet you, he's very happy to hear that someone his age would be staying here from now on."

Naruto nodded with a smile before he took the clothes from her hand and proceed to enter the room and shut it as he started changing.

After changing Naruto comes out wearing the clothes that Kenjoro gave him which consist of long sleeve zip up red shirt along with black button up uniform, he wore black pants and red boots.

As soon as Kenjoro sees him, she immediately flush and nodded in appreciation. It certainly fits him very well.

"That is the modified version of Ukiyoe Middle school uniform, from now on that will be your uniform." She stated with an appreciative nod.

Naruto hum in agreement, damn he looks good!

"Follow me Naruto-san, I shall escort you towards the dining room where Master Rikuo is waiting for you and you don't have to worry as Master Nurarihyon had already inform him and lady Wakana about you." Kenjoro stated as she motions for him to follow.

As they arrive at the kitchen, there he saw a boy the same age as him sitting at the table looking at him with curiosity.

The boy has brown eyes, except that his hair is brown within the top half and dark brown within the bottom half, he was also wearing spectacles and he wore the same clothes as him. Sitting besides the boy was a teenage looking girl with strange hair color she has long hair colored a mix of black, blue, and white with two wavy black horizontal lines along one side of her head. Her eyes are large and blue, with multiple rings inside them that remind him so much or rinnegan, she wears the Ukiyoe Middle School uniform as well as a scarf. And the both of them was staring in awe, probably because Nurarihyon has already told them about him.

Sighing, Naruto shrug his shoulders.

Oh well, he'll just have to wing it.

**Chapter end**

**This is just a test chapter and please forgive me for my bad grammar as I totally need a beta reader. Please leave some review if you want me to continue. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, I borrowed this account from my sister since she would be away for a few days probably a week as she went with our mom to visit our grandparents. I just want to inform you guys that chapter 2 of this fanfic is almost done so if there is someone interested in beta reading, please pm me.**


End file.
